


A Lady Among The Vod

by Camiejojo



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiejojo/pseuds/Camiejojo
Summary: A young woman running away from everything suddenly finds herself in the world and everyday life of Republic Clones and their antics.





	1. Getting to the Office

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to write, and my fiance has been getting me to addicted to the clone wars. I've always been a huge Star Wars fan, and then I discovered all the amazing stories on AO3, and I thought I would give it a go. I hope it's enjoyable!

There were very few things that surprised Pythian at this point in her life. From the moment she was born she had been on her own, and had to fend for herself, or at least that is how it had felt. Her mother died less than a week after her birth, and her father had left her upbringing to that of his servants and the countless numbers of schools for sophisticated young ladies. It was a dull, and lonely life for her. I suppose that is how she ended up on a massive Republic cruiser in the middle of Force Forsaken space. She had run away from it all, taking only what she needed to survive. Her credits had only lasted so long, she hadn’t taken much, only what she thought she was entitled to, which she didn’t think was very much at all. She underestimated the galaxy though. She had run away less than three months ago and she was nearing broke. She was in need of a job, and the Republic was hiring. I suppose the fact that she was going to be getting hazard pay should have been an indication that shit could go south at any moment, but hey, a job is a job, isn’t it? She should just count herself lucky that she had ran into Master Plo, “No it’s General now, I must remember that.” she mumbled to herself.

It was just pure luck really that she had ran into him. Pythian had been making her way to the GAR base for orientation and had just stepped foot outside of the cab when she had heard him speak to her in that intriguing Kel Dor voice of his.

“Koh-toh-yay Miss Amontillado what brings you to the GAR this fine day?” 

She was about to panic that someone had recognized her, and Plo must have felt her fear in the Force. 

“My dear perhaps we can catch up somewhere private? I have some very fine blends of tea in my office that I am sure you will find to your satisfaction, or I’m sure we could find you a nice cup of caf if you would like that instead?” 

“I would appreciate that kindness greatly Master Plo,” she hoped her voice wasn’t shaking too much. She was trying her best to sound and act ladylike, but her fear of being discovered was very high at the moment. She hadn’t just spent the last three months of her life in freedom, just to have it come crashing down in a chance encounter.

Pythian followed him all the way to the giant space cruiser and paused just short of the ramps. It was huge! She stood there mouth-agape like some sort of idiot.

“Are you alright my dear?” The concern in his voice brought her back to reality.

“Ummm.. it’s rather large don’t you think? Isn’t that a bit overkill?” With ships that big one would think the war would have been won rather quickly by now.

The response from behind her startled her and left her rolling her eyes. “Size is one thing m’lady but knowing how to properly use the massive tools at your disposal is another, more pleasant thing entirely.”

Pythian turned around to see three clones standing directly right behind her. When did they get there, and how did she not hear them approach in all that armor?

“You’re one to talk Boost! You can’t even handle the smaller tools at your disposal!!” A blond was laughing as he spoke to the other clone. 

Boost was blushing, “You’ve never complained when my equipment was up your ass Sinker! Besides I thought you liked everything I do? This is the first I’ve ever heard you complain.” Pythian’s face was on fire at that comment. Never had she heard such crass, inappropriate talk in her presence! Had she been home and men had spoken in such a way they would have been promptly removed from her presence by those in her father’s service.

“Boost! Sinker!” The third clone was speaking, more snapping at the other two now, it was hard to tell with his helmet on. “That is in no way the polite way to talk to and in front of the General and his guest!”

“Sheesh Wolffe we were only joking around, we didn’t mean to offend the lady,” Boost spoke with a look of a child who had just been scolded by his parent. 

“Yeah Wolffe we were only kidding,” Sinker chimed in.

“I am not the one you two should be apologizing to,” Wolffe all but growled at the two troopers. 

All three turned to look at Pythian then, and Boost and Sinker spoke in unison like this wasn’t the first time they had said something so inappropriate and gotten in trouble, “We would like to apologize for any offence we may have caused, our words were not at all appropriate and not polite to have been said in your presence.” 

Pythian contemplated her reply carefully, and she gave them her most innocent smile as she spoke. “Thank you, gentleman, for your gracious apology, all is forgiven.” She bowed respectfully in acknowledgement. 

The three troopers seemed shocked by her forgiveness and behavior. “There’s no need for bowing Miss, we uhh we appreciate the gesture though,” The one with his helmet on, Wolffe, spoke. “I believe we have work to attend to now, General, Miss” all three nodded to them and quickly ascended the ramp onto the ship.

Plo let out a gentle laugh at the behavior of his three most trusted troopers. “It is not every day that someone is able to leave the Wolffe Pack startled or speechless, and I must say that was rather entertaining to watch.” 

“All I did was forgive them for their behavior and bow, it’s nothing that uncommon Plo.”

“Perhaps not to you my dear, but you have always had a different aspect and way of viewing the world, much like your mother. To the troopers they all believe themselves to be below everyone else, unworthy and unclean. By bowing you showed them that you see them as equals and you respect them. Sadly, not very many citizens treat them in such ways, you simply surprised them by being so gracious.” Plo’s mask hid his face, but Pythian knew he was smiling under there. “Come let us continue to my office.”

They walked through various hallways and went up many levels until they made their way to Plo’s office. Along the way they had passed many troopers all saluting and then making quick excuses to not linger around Pythian and Plo. She received many a strange look and finally she asked Plo,” I’m sorry but is there something wrong with me? Do I have something on my face or is my skirt inside out? Every single time I say a greeting to one of the troopers they act like I’m a freak of nature or something!”

Plo looked at Pythian as he opened the door to his office, “It is as I said earlier, the troopers are not used to being respected or acknowledge by outsiders. That and the fact that you are probably the first young lady many of these men have ever seen is probably rather startling to them. After all most of these troopers are still ‘shinnies” as their brothers put it.”

“Shinnies, what is that supposed to mean?” Pythian inquired as they stepped into his office. She glanced around, office perhaps wasn’t the best way to describe the room. It was more like a 2-star hotel room that she had been forced to stay in when her funds began to run low. Fortunately, this “office” as Plo put it did not have various creepy crawly insects everywhere, or unidentified stains throughout the bedding and flooring. She gave a shudder at the image of the horrid room that had permanently embedded itself in her mind.

“Are you cold my dear?” The gentle concern had returned to Plo’s voice again, and she knew he was staring her over from head to toe. “You seem to be shivering Pythian. I can adjust the thermostat to warm the room up a little if you would like?”

“That will not be necessary Plo, but thank you anyway.” Truth be told her body was still warm and exhausted from her hike from the cab to Plo’s office. Force she was out of shape. It’s her own damn fault for always getting seconds when Chef Reeves baked his amazing dinners or desserts. Dammit now she really wanted something sweet! However, on the bright side, since she had run away three months ago she had lost 15lbs, so that’s good she thought jokingly to herself.

Plo began to speak as he pulled a small table out from some hidden crevice in the room. 

“In regards to your earlier question, Shiny or Shinnies is what the older, more experienced clones call the newest members of their kind. Their armor is clean and new, shiny, because they have yet to report for duty or been in action. Most of the shinnies are straight from Kamino, so most have only heard rumors or seen pictures of human females. You are a pleasant surprise for these young men to lay eyes on.” Plo chuckled to himself slightly, “You’re probably the talk of the ship right now, the vode are all probably taking bets and joking with one another right now about who will have enough nerve to actually introduce themselves and talk to you.”   
“Ah well it seems like no matter where I go, boys will be boys. They all play their little games, but they are all the same in the end,” she said with a smug little grin on her face.

“I think the Vode of the 104th will leave you pleasantly surprised my dear. Now, tea time and explanation time I do believe.”

Pythian sipped at the lovely blend that had been presented to her in an off-white mug with what appeared to be a wolf outlined in black. Plo set back and stared at her, waiting for her to begin.

“Well for starters my name isn’t Pythian anymore. I’ve been going by Monty for the past three months, Monty Teegan. I ran away from home, from everyone and everything.” She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she spoke. She had so much to say and it had been so long since someone had willingly listened to her. She could feel all her emotions and the need to get them off her chest swell forward. 

“Father tried to marry me off. He came to me and told me he had found me a proper husband, one that could reign me in and keep me from being an embarrassment to the Amontillado name. Just like that,” she snapped her fingers, “and my life had been decided for me. I tried Plo, I really did, but I’m 23, and my future betrothed, he was 41! 41, can you believe it?! He was old enough to be my father. Hell’s he was actually a friend of fathers from his university years. I tried my best to get to know him, but he was a fiend! He wouldn’t keep his hands off me, and the things he said, all the things he wanted to do to me. It was too much, I was terrified and I knew I could never enter into a marriage and fall in love with a man like him. I tried to tell father, I really did, but…he wouldn’t listen. He never listens.”

Plo spoke gently as he reached out to hold her hand, “And so you ran away?” 

“Yes! I didn’t know what else to do, I had no other options!” Tears were streaming down her face now as she spoke. “Nana helped me, I told her everything and she found someone who could help give me a new identity, and new start. I had one opportunity and I took it, and now....”she faltered at the next words that left her mouth, “now I don’t know if I made the right decision.”

Plo seemed to contemplate his next words, “The universe has strange ways of working in people’s lives. If you were not meant to run away, how is it that you ended up here, with me in this room? How is it that you were at the GAR at the same time as me? I think perhaps it is the will of the universe and force that guided you here so that perhaps I can find some way to help you on your journey to freedom.”

“Do you really believe that Master Plo?”

“Yes my dear, I truly do. There is a place for all beings in the universe and you are in search of yours. Now tell me child, how can I help you with this task?”

She sniffled as Plo handed her tissues to dry her eyes. “I’ve been searching for a job, and I heard the GAR was hiring. I interviewed and I took the only job I was somewhat qualified for, ship and ground linguistics and translations.”

“That can be a very dangerous field to work in Py. Ship translations and linguistics are one thing, but being in the field is dangerous, and I assume I’m not wrong when I say you have no field experience, let alone survival or self-defense training, correct?”

Her shoulders sagged down a bit, “That is correct, Master Plo.”

“Well, I can see only one sensible option at this moment,” he stood and Pythian began to speak that she could never go back to her old life, but he just waved his hand to silence herself while he spoke. “I shall speak to whoever hired you and have you transferred immediately to my cruiser and crew where I can keep a safe watch over you.”

“Oh Plo!” She was overjoyed at the thought of working with at least one friend she still had in her life, “Thank you so much, I swear I won’t be a burdened, and I’ll obey the rules, and behave, and help you with anything and everything, it will be so much fun, you’ll see!”  
“Miss Teegan, we will keep your alias, it was Monty Teegan correct?” She nodded in affirmation. “Well Miss Teegan there will be somewhat of a catch so do not get too excited just yet.”

She swallowed hard, nervous now, “Umm, what kind of a catch?”

“Well for starters I will be requiring you to take a safety and self-defense course before I will even consider letting you step foot off this ship with the troopers. Your lack of knowledge could be dangerous to both yourself, and the troopers you will be working with. Second you will obey me at all times, not because I am your General or a Jedi Master, but because I am your friend, and I am trying to help you. You must trust in me and the force to help guide you through this journey. Finally you will have to learn to adapt to your situations and surroundings because unfortunately my dear, as of right now you are the only female on this ship.”


	2. Awkward as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sinker kicks her ass in training Monty makes her way to the Pack room and has an awkward encounter with the Commander.

“Ow,ow,ow!” That’s all Monty could say as the man training her flipped her over the mat…again.

“You’re not evening trying to defend yourself. If I was an assassin I could have killed you countless times by now, you’re not trying!” Sinker yelled as he threw his hands dramatically in the air.

“Maybe if I wasn’t so damn tired I would be trying a little bit harder,” she snapped back at him. “We’ve been at this for three hours now and I’m no better now than when I first began. I. Can’t. Do. This.” She was out of breath at this point and getting near dehydrated as she stood up to go to the water fountain.

“Where do you think you are going?” Sinker inquired pointing at her like she was a child about to be scolded.

“Well if you must know all great and powerful nosey one I thought I might get some water and go to the freshers seeing as you haven’t given me a break in over an hour.” Monty was getting irritated now, but she felt guilty snipping at Sinker knowing he was using his personal time to try and help her train. “Look I’m sorry Sinks, but I’m exhausted and I just am not catching onto this. Why do I even need to mess with all of training stuff? I’m not a soldier, it’s not like I’ll ever be going planet side or to another ship alone. I suck at this and it’s just wasting time that I could be using to do my actual job and that you could be spending with your Pack.”

Sinker was looking at his feet now, trying to think of the best way to proceed. “Boost is still in medical recovering from the flu, and despite being sick he never wants anyone there with him because he’s afraid of making them sick, so if I’m in there or Comet or Wolffe, he’ll just get more upset and make himself sick with worry instead of getting better. This at least gives me something to take my mind off him being sick.”

“I guess I can understand that,” she smirked at him and opened her mouth again to speak, “Well now that you have worn me down to the core why don’t we go grab some food from the mess? I’m hungry and dying for some caf!.”

“Food and caf sounds great. Why don’t I meet you in the mess in 10 minutes? I want to grab Comet go check on Boost and make sure the medics haven’t decided to put him out of his misery with all his whining and griping going on.” Sinker couldn’t stifle the slight laugh coming from his mouth as a spoke fondly of his sick riduur. “Would you mind dropping by the Pack room to see if Wolffe or anyone else wants to join us?” 

“No problem, see you in a bit. Tell Boost I’ll come by later to torment him.”

Monty was all smiles as she made her way to the Packs quarters. She had been with Plo’s men for only a week and she had hit it off immediately with Boost and Sinker. Their inappropriate comments and actions, yet their deep love for one another was a sight to behold, and the bonds of a deep friendship were beginning between the three of them. Comet too was beginning to try and approach her more and more. He was a bit shy, and tended to follow the other two or Wolffe, but he was even slowly starting to approach her more by himself. Wolffe however was another story. He tended to just acknowledge her presence and nothing more. When she tried to talk to him he answered with as few words as possible. Monty wasn’t sure if she had caused him some offense or if it was just the man’s nature, but it bothered her either way. She made a mental note to ask Plo about him later and see if she could find some way to maybe get the beginnings of a friendship started.

She kept thinking and walking and soon found herself outside the Pack’s closed door. The few times she had been here the door had been open and the room somewhat inviting. Now it was closed and slightly intimidating and she suddenly wished one of the vod were here to just open the door and usher her in. “It’s just a closed door, nothing to be weird about,” she mumbled awkwardly to herself. She knocked and no one answered, but the door was unlocked so she went ahead and let herself in. As soon as the door opened Monty had to stop herself from letting her jaw drop to the floor in shock. Wolffe was there, as bare as the day he had been born, or in his case decanted, just lounging on the bunk watching a holo that must have been particularly intriguing judge from the very stiff erection that he now possessed in his hand.

She heard a very unflattering squeak come from her mouth as she began to turn around and stutter around an apology. “I’m sorry! The door was unlocked, and Sink ask me to come see if you wanted dinner with us, and the door was unlocked, I knocked but there was no answer and I came in and you know the door was unlocked….I’m so sorry!” She was rambling now and in a panic and she needed to leave now because this was too damn awkward. As she made to open the door to leave a hand came down on her shoulder.

“It’s fine,” a deep voice growled out behind her, “I should have locked the door, but then again most everyone on board knows not to go into a vods room if the door is closed.” Was that a hint or a rumbling laugh in his voice? “I’d apologize for you walking in on me, but then again it’s our room and I do what I want in here.” His hand was still on her shoulder and it was warm.

Monty didn’t really know what to say in response, “Um err, I didn’t know about the door rule, I’m sorry…I really should be going know and letting you umm…..get back to it I guess.” Whatever holo he had been watching seemed to really be picking up now because she could hear the moans and screams of pleasure and the intense noise of people wrapped up in their own worlds. Oh force it sounded like there was a whole group of people going at it in the room at this point, and the intense scream of someone coming on the holo had her jumping under Wolffes hand.

He let go of her and she heard him walk over to the bed and pause to holo. “You can turn around now.” She was afraid to but she found herself turning to look at the man before her. “What did you say Sinker sent you here for?”

“Oh um we were about to grab dinner and um wanted to know if you wanted to join us?” Her voice was still way to high pitched from the awkwardness of this whole situation and her face was still burning under her flushed skin. She was trying to keep her eyes on Wolffe’s face, but her eyes kept going down to the very stiff tent that was in his pants.

“I’ll be there shortly, I just need to finish a few things up here,” he said with a slight grin on his face.

“Oh um ok, I’ll let Sinker know that you’ve got stuff to finish up,” she made a gesturing motion to his whole being as she turned back around to leave.

“I would suggest you just tell him I’ll be there shortly instead of telling him I’m in the room masturbating, or else he’s just going to skip dinner with you and wind up here with me.” Now there really was a laugh in his voice as he said that. Monty practically sprinted out of the room and headed to the mess hall.

Wolffe just stood there and grinned as she fled the room. He looked at the holo video and threw it on the bed. He had a much more pleasant image stuck in his head as he made the way to the freshers. This might end up being fun having a woman on board after all.


End file.
